The new surpant
by Los perras
Summary: Betty is a mess and her life is a disaster. She moves to the southside and runs into jughead jones her ex boyfriend.
1. New life

I looked at the reflection of myself on the camera of my phone. New school new me I guess, my face was so dark and I looked bruding. I put my hair in a messy ponytail, I couldn't take carry a brush in my pack already full of stuff so I left it hence messy hair.

1 week ago my mom went insane and is in the farm for the rest of her life. My dad went to jail for the black hood murders and my sister turned to the farm as well to face her problems. Therefore I live here now in the old tool shed that used to be for the southside middle school that got burnt down by a "wildfire". Really it was probably someone like hirem trying to get a point across or something, no one really cared anyway most Southside kids just skip.

I put on my doc martens and walked to the Southside high school for my first day.

On my way there I ran into a bunch of ghoullies who you guessed it gave me a nice warm welcome.

I walked through the medal detector and retrieved my class schedule from the front desk. I opened my locker only to hear the surprised voice of Jughead Jones "Betty Cooper?"me and jug broke up a year before all my life went to shit. It was because he wanted to keep me from joining the surpents so I would not be in the line of fire.

"Why are you here and what happened to your face" he almost screamed "Nice to see you to Forsythe, I was jumped and to the first question oh let me think none of your business." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and looked straight into my eyes. I finally was able to escape his grasp and his mesmerising gaze I almost ran away trying to hate him in the most convincing way possible Evan though I knew it was almost impossible.

The rest of the day was slow until lunch.

"Hey princess." I already know who it was before I turned around. "What do you want." I stood up to show my dominance. "I want you to meet me outside now." Said a tall muscular ghoulie. A Smerk crept up his face. I could see Jughead Jones staring at me and them. "Fine I will do it."

We walked outside with me a few paces behind. It was a fist to fist fight with only me and the one ghoulie who challenged me.

He punched me in the eye splitting my lip. I wiped the blood away and punched him in the gut while stomping on the groin. I raised him be the color and slammed him down. My trusty fists left cuts and bruises all over his face. He got me down eating pavement in less than seconds.

His face was full of anger. And my face was full of Bruses. My head begain to spin and I was wobbleing and Struggling to get up but when I did I could get a punch in before he knocked me out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a couch in a trailer. My head pounded and the light that shown from the lamp on the beadside table felt like it was wired to the sun. The trailer had a musty smell to it and it was messy and small. Then I saw a crown shaped Binnie on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Juliet." Said Jughead.

Jughead Jones was standing before me "Good morning Forsyth were am I and why is everything so bright." I was not in the mood to play games the goalies were still out there and I was not about to let them go without a fight.

"Your in my trailer and you have a concussion." I was intoxicated by his chocolate brown eyes but I had a life to take care of and I was not about to be stuck in this trailer forever.

I started to stand up and walk out when a hand grabbed my rist. "You can't go it's night just, stay a little bit longer I want to talk to you" he looked at me with eyes as big as saucers and pulled me back to the couch. "What do you want to talk about?" My shell was braking but I mustered up all the strength I had left to keep it from crumbling.

"I want to talk about us. I still have feelings for you." My mind was clouded with hate and anger but at that moment he blew it all away. "Jug I don't know... think about what happened last time." My shell caved in on itself and I started to cry buckets of tears that burned on my face.

He cupped my face in his hands and rested his head on mine. "I will never let you go again, not while I am still breathing." He whispered, I could feel his tears coming down as well. " I love you Betty cooper." At that moment I started to feel a little better, my head was not pounding as hard and the light was not as bright as it was.

I love you to Jughead Jones." A smile was plastered on my face and even if I tried I would not be able to get it off. He pulled me against him and brushed his lips against my cheek. "I promise I will never let you go again."

Out of nowhere the door opened and two surpents rushed in. "Toni sweet pea what is it." Their faces were scared and worried. "Boss the goalies got hot dog.


	3. Hi

Sorry I haven't written in a while but I just can't find the time and I have been tied down by a figurative rope but I found a way I want all of you to check my user home every week because I will have a new story up there also pm me for thoughts comments and what you want me to do with this,

With lots of love,

Los Perros = )


End file.
